After the Threads Untangle
by Patient Harmony
Summary: For AphHetaliaLover. Takes place a year after Tangled Red Threads, even though the other is not complete yet. Just what happens with Canada and Romania after Tangled Red Threads.


**This is for AphHetaliaLover who guessed Canmania for Tangled Red Threads.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **After the Threads Untangle**

Canada smiled as he walked into the meeting room, eyes falling on Romania.

It has been a year since the fateful world meeting, when France had endeavoured to untangle the red threads of fate. Romania rarely let Canada out of his sight once they were at the meetings. Because of that, more nations started recognising him as Canada, and no longer mistook him for America. They still sometimes failed to notice him, but Romania's presence caused it to happen less and less.

Canada sat down next to Romania, and the other gave him a peck on the cheek.

A few weeks after the fateful meeting, Romania had asked Canada out on an official date, and the two had been declared a couple soon after. Of course, Canada had told France about it, and the European had hugged him in delight, and they had even gone on a few double dates. Quadruple, if Monaco joined with Luxembourg and Picardy with Osaka.

Canada looked around the room, seeing all the couples that only a year ago had seemed so odd.

There were America and Australia, and it was so far unclear whether or not they were an item, since neither acted out of the ordinary, unless someone messed with one of them, and the other would retaliate.

Austria and Portugal, who were clearly in a relationship. Portugal was clearly the more affectionate of the two, but from what France had told him, Austria had composed a few songs for Portugal.

Belarus and Spain… Spain occasionally showed that he was nervous, but for the most part, he was okay. Belarus had also toned down her insanity, and had completely stopped pursuing Russia, much to the latter's relief.

Belgium and Seychelles were also clearly in a relationship. And apparently, Belgium still taught Seychelles how to cook, but never left the other alone in the kitchen, and Seychelles had shared many of her own local cuisine with Belgium.

Bulgaria and Egypt were under debate. The two were very talkative around each other, but they never showed any public displays of affection.

Cameroon and Germany were also under debate, but according to France, who had spoken to Prussia, the two often played football together.

China and Lithuania were very cute. China was the affectionate one, and Lithuania tended to blush whenever China would hug him or peck him on the cheek or lips, but he would never complain.

Cuba was still nervous whenever Romania was with Canada, but Norway had managed to get Cuba to apologise to Canada, and Romania had eventually forgiven Cuba. The two of them weren't really affectionate, but if one were to look closely, it was obvious that they were in a relationship.

Cyprus and England were also not obvious, but they could tell from the tender looks that England would give Cyprus that they were close.

Denmark had grown very protective over Macau, and made an effort to never let the other feel alone. Macau adored the attention.

Greece and Estonia weren't too obvious, but Greece would occasionally throw his arm around the Baltic, and Estonia would even snuggle into the warmth.

Hong Kong and Prussia were known as a prankster duo, and while Hong Kong never showed any obvious signs, Prussia would often hug the Asian, and had declared on several occasions that Hong Kong was even more awesome than Prussia himself.

The Nordics had gotten used to Hungary's presence, and Iceland didn't mind when Hungary hugged him. And Iceland occasionally had Sweden make little gifts for Hungary.

Scotland was very protective over Hutt River, and he would hurt anyone that dared to hurt the micronation. Hutt River was more than happy with the attention.

Romano had forgiven Spain, and the two had rekindled their friendship. Ireland had waited patiently, and a few months ago, had asked Romano to their first date.

Most of the time, at meetings, Italy would sit in Russia's lap, and Russia would hold the Italian close. As a result, no one dared to mess with Italy, in fear of invoking Russia's wrath.

Japan and Mexico were also clearly together. Though Japan wasn't the most affectionate, Mexico more than made up for it, and to Japan's relief, she prevented Korea from grabbing his chest.

People had noticed that Netherlands and Switzerland also spent a lot of time together, though they suspected nothing. Their friendship/relationship seemed so natural that no one commented on it.

Northern Ireland and Thailand were also close. The Thai would occasionally expose the other to spicy food, while Northern Ireland would usually take the other out drinking.

Taiwan was also really affectionate towards Wales, and the Welshman was a real gentleman towards her. He showered her with affection, and she seemed to radiate warmth whenever she was in his embrace.

"It's been a year," Romania said, drawing Canada out of his thoughts. "A year since we started spending time together."

"So it has," Canada said. "Do you have any plans?"

"Da," Romania said, a twinkle in his eye. "But it's a surprise, dragul meu. You will have to wait."

"Well I have faith in you, mon amour," Canada said, and the two leaned closer to kiss.

…

Canada was surprised when he and Romania returned to Romania's hotel room and there were petals of Romanian peonies arranged to look like a maple leaf.

Romania had put on playlist with all of Canada's favourite songs, and had even gotten a bottle of maple wine.

As Romania poured the two of them a glance, Celine Dion's _Pour que tu m'aimes encore_ came on, and Canada blushed bright red.

He couldn't believe that he had feared rejection or being forgotten. Romania proved him wrong time and time again, and Canada had never been happier.

 **The request was to know what happened to Canada and Romania after Tangled Red Threads, and so I made it a year later. I also decided to add the other pairings that have been revealed, but I deliberately kept quiet about pairings that have yet to be revealed.**

 **And yes. Maple wine is a real thing.**


End file.
